


Break Up in the End

by y02mustang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Supercorp break up fic.I'm really sorry.





	Break Up in the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is _not_ a fluffy fic with a happy ending. I was listening to a sad song and found a sad fic.
> 
> Don't read if you're not in a place to be sad!

_Even if I knew you'd be the one that got away_  
_I'd still go back and get you_  
_Even if I knew you'd be my best and worst mistake_  
_Oh, I'd still make it with you_  
_Over and over, again and again_  
_Even though we break up in the end_  
\- Break Up in the End, _Cole Swindell_

* * *

Lena enters the bedroom with a quiet sigh, setting the half-filled box on the bed, taking a long minute to scan the room. Her focus is pulled first to the dresser they'd found at a yard sale, smiling to herself when she recalls Kara’s excitement.

_“Oh, Lena, look at this one!” Kara gently tugs her hand, pulling her toward a chest of drawers. It’s setting on a towel so at least it won't get scuffed on the concrete, but it already looks like it's had a hard life, wood chipped from the bottom and three of the corners at the top, and one handle on the second drawer had gone missing at some point only to be replaced by a garish and completely mismatched blue sapphire pull. Lena is pleasantly surprised when the tracks seem solid and the drawers all slide open and closed without a problem._

_“Only thirty dollars!” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet. “Do you like it?”_

_Lena chuckles. “_ You _do,” she says, squeezing her hand, “so let's get it. We can replace the hardware and polish the wood a little. It'll look good in our bedroom.”_

_Kara lights up at the word **our** , the couple just three weeks removed from their first talk of moving in together. It's all new and exciting and Lena can't wait for this next chapter in their lives. _

They'd brought it home, figured out whose clothes were going in which drawers, then spent the weekend fixing it up. The thought of Kara in overalls, carefully brushing the sandpaper against the scuffed sections, still makes her smile. 

She does a last check of the drawers, but the top three are empty now and she slides them closed. 

On top of the dresser is a misshapen ceramic dish, shyly given to Supergirl by a fan. The superhero tried to thank the girl for the gift while insisting she couldn't keep it, but the girl refused to take it back, explaining she'd made it with the Kryptonian in mind and it wouldn't want to be owned by anyone else. 

_“What is it?” Lena asks, tilting her head, trying to identify the strange object Kara is fiddling with._

_“I don't know,” she admits with a shrug. “I think it's supposed to be a heart? A girl walked up today and just gave to to me. I tried to tell her I couldn't keep it, but she -”_

_“Oh,” Lena smiles as she finally gets the proper angle. “It isn't a heart, darling. It's your crest.”_

_Kara blinks, stilling her idle tumbles of the dish between her hands. “Really?” She turns it over more slowly, concentrating. “I think you're right.”_

_Lena watches the expressions openly cross Kara's face when that sinks in. A small human child had tried to reproduce her family crest, not the merchandise Kara Zor-El occasionally still found troublesome, but as a gift._

_“I think it would do well here by the front door,” she suggests, “so we can put our keys in there, maybe?”_

_Kara smiles. “That sounds good.”_

The small dish moved around the apartment as they changed their minds on its best use, eventually migrating into the bedroom to serve as a place for Lena to remove her jewelry before sleeping. 

Now, it holds a single thin ring, but Lena does not dwell on it. She's thought too much about the wearing and weight and removal of that particular piece of jewelry for many months and she can't allow herself to be distracted by it again. 

She glances briefly at the closet but knows there's nothing left of hers in there. 

Next is the nightstand on her side of the bed. Normally there would be a book beside the lamp, for those nights when she can't sleep or is up waiting for a certain superhero to return home, but she’s already retrieved her book from the small guest room she's slept in for the past two weeks. 

There’s a small framed photo on the nightstand and she lets out a slow breath as she picks it up. The picture shows her and Kara, arms around each other, smiles soft and genuine, taken by Alex two Christmases ago during the holiday party at Eliza’s after she'd nudged them under the mistletoe. 

_When did it change?_ She tries to find the moment, to pinpoint when her feelings began to fade, but she can't. There was no single moment. It was gradual, this falling out of love. She sets the picture frame back on the dresser. _Maybe that's why it couldn't be fixed. Too many little things had added up to become insurmountable. No single event an apology could set right._

She thinks about that some more. _Nothing for which an apology was even necessary,_ she clarifies. _This isn't Kara’s fault. It isn't even mine. It's just the truth. It's hard and it hurts, but it's the truth._

She kneels beside the nightstand briefly, pulling open the single drawer, checking the small items that roll around when she does so. 

_Ah, my reading glasses._ She takes the spare set from the drawer and places them in the box, along with a small set of screwdrivers specifically meant for the eyeglasses. 

It's the last place she needed to check and she slides the box to the edge of the bed, grabbing it by the handles. 

"You could stay.” 

Lena looks up, wondering how long Kara has been standing in the doorway. “I thought we were on the same page here,” she says, voice soft and warm. She rests the box against her hip. 

“Yeah,” Kara lies, taking a breath, “no, we are. I just want to make sure you know… that you're still welcome here.” _Always._ Since the day she first knew she loved Lena, she vowed to do anything in her power to make her happy; that didn't change simply because _Kara_ was no longer a source of that happiness. 

Lena nods, though she knows she’ll never again set foot in the apartment they'd called a home. “Thank you.” She hefts the box, nearly losing her grip, balancing it after a moment, seeing Kara start to step forward to help and then pausing, staying where she is. 

When she passes close, Kara shifting so she can reach the front door, Lena hears, “I'd do it all again, you know. Us, this. Even if I knew how it would end.” There's a heavy swallow on the last word and Lena knows Kara is hurting more than she's let on. 

_Trying to protect me one last time._

Lena smiles with a gentleness that breaks Kara’s heart more than the box in her hands. “Me, too,” she whispers, and pulls the door closed behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff will return next time, I promise.


End file.
